


My Love

by captainamergirl



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Donna and Eric in 30 sentences.
Relationships: Eric Forrester/Donna Logan





	My Love

**Delight** \- Even as Eric wonders how the hell this is physically possible, he's so thrilled by the news that Donna's expecting that he picks her up and swings her round and round until she cries out for mercy.

**Spiritual** \- Being wrapped up in bed with Donna, hand on her stomach, feeling the lightning-quick movements of their child beneath his palm, he decides that this moment transcends happiness; it's on a whole 'nother level - a spiritual one.

**Healthy** \- During a routine prenatal appointment, Dr. Caspary says the baby is big, very big, but healthy; no - _thriving._

**Savvy** \- "We need pink clothes, lots of pink clothes," Donna says with confidence because after all, a mother just knows.

**Cross** \- Eric had bet Donna that their child was going to be a boy and upon learning otherwise, he is cross for only the briefest of moments until he hears the steady staccato rhythm of his daughter's heartbeat and a new feeling of utter joy encompasses him.

**Handful** \- "Another Logan," Pam huffs, "what a handful she's going to be."

**Empty** \- Eric presents Donna with a specially made crib for their baby and they quickly fill it to the brim with toys and blankets.

**Calendar** \- Their daughter will be here in just one more flip of the calendar's pages.

**Heavy** \- Eric doesn't care that Donna has put on a lot of weight during these nine months; to him, she has never looked more beautiful or at peace.

**Time** \- Eric now slept in his day clothes so that when the time came to race Donna to the hospital, he'd be ready.

**Expecting** \- "Dr. Caspary said she would be big but I wasn't expecting nine and a half pounds," Donna marvels as she holds her newborn daughter; knowing that she'd go through the painful process all over again just to have her.

**Angel** \- "She's an angel, just like her mother," Eric says with a humbled smile.

**Match** \- "We need a name for her; one that suits her personality," Donna says.

**Crawling** \- Watching a determined Elizabeth Katherine Forrester scoot across the floor, they both realize with wistful hearts that she will be walking all too soon.

**Forgiveness** \- "Forgive me, Eric, but I've got to call the babysitter - again," Donna says in the middle of her and Eric's dinner date.

**Butter** \- Feeling amorous, they are startled to discover that there is no honey left in the cupboards and that butter seems to be their only alternative.

**Brother** \- Elizabeth becomes an aunt again at sixteen months of age when her half-brother Marcus and his wife Dayzee welcome a little girl into the world.

**Hallelujah** \- Finally enjoying "adult time" following a very busy month full of activities and precious little time for physical closeness, draws a shouted "hallelujah" from Donna's full lips.

**Epic** \- "This trip to Hawaii will be epic," Brooke enthuses, "if you and Eric can manage to drag yourselves away from Elizabeth for a few weeks."

**Fashion** \- In the end, Donna and Eric can't bear to leave Elizabeth behind, so they watch the goings-on at the Hawaiian fashion show over a live video feed.

**Spontaneous** \- Eric wasn't planning to drop to one knee and propose to Donna during their daughter's first birthday party, but the sight of mother and daughter together fills his heart with such love that he can't resist pouring out his soul right there in front of everybody.

**Lovely** \- Donna is touched by Eric's lovely declaration that he wants to remarry her in front of God and all of Los Angeles.

**Addiction** \- Donna is Eric's addiction so he finds it hard to sleep away from her the evening before the ceremony but because he adores her, he abides by her request and somehow gets through the lonely night.

**Name** \- As the minister pronounces them husband and wife - _again_ \- she decides that she never again wants to be called Donna "Logan" - in her heart; after all, she's always been a Forrester.

**Spray** \- Donna and Eric run for the safety of the stretch limo as friends and family gleefully pelt them with bird seed.

**Defect** \- Lying in bed after a marathon lovemaking session, Eric places Donna's hand over his heart and declares that he was incomplete before she came back into his life.

**Sleeping** \- Donna falls asleep listening to Eric's strong, steady heartbeat, a lazy smile on her full lips.

**Unexpected** \- "Oh, Eric, you'll never believe this ... I'm pregnant again!"

**Twist** -"Donna has you all twisted up in knots, doesn't she, Dad?" Ridge says but for once, he doesn't sound disapproving.

**Welcome** \- They welcome Donovan Eric Forrester into the world nine months later and decide that as much as they love their babies, they are not having any more children because they do want to enjoy their retirement years at some point - always together, of course; just the way it should be.


End file.
